The proposal requests continued support for an established children's cancer program at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The objectives of this program are: (1) improvement of treatment for children afflicted with oncologic illness through collaborative protocols of a cooperative cancer study group; (2) the education of practicing physicians, subspecialists, house officers, medical students, nurses and social workers in the diagnosis, therapy and management of children with leukemia or solid tumors; (3) the use of an integrated multidisciplinary approach in the treatment of children with oncologic illness; (4) the participation of the Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Unit in all appropriate programs of the University of Rochester Cancer Center.